


Dad-E V 2.0

by Avidreader6



Series: Dad-E Tony [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony Stark, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Teasing, Vibrators, Voyeurism, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Tony and Steve have the tower to themselves. The perfect chance for some play time.





	Dad-E V 2.0

Tony checks one more time that he’s put the lube in an easily accessible spot and leans back against the cushions of the sofa. “Hey, Jay, it’s still just me and Steve here in the tower, right? Everyone is gone, until at least tomorrow.”

“Correct, Sir. Agents Barton, Coulson, and Romanoff are still away on a mission, and Dr. Banner is away at a conference. It is just you and Captain Rogers in residence tonight.”

His mind drifts to what he has planned for the night, and he grins, knowing it’s going to be a good night. His thoughts move next to Steve, who is currently down in the gym doing his best to destroy one of Tony’s specially designed punching bags. He knows that by the time he’s finished, Steve will be a sweaty mess with his hair falling in his eyes, slick with sweat, skin red and flushed. Arousal flows through Tony and he lets himself enjoy the mental image a little longer. 

“Perfect. Patch me through to the gym.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Down in the gym, Steve has just begun unwrapping his hands when Tony’s voice comes through and startles him. “Hey, baby boy, I want you to shower and then come join me on the communal floor. I’ve got some ideas about how we can spend our time tonight.”

A shudder runs down Steve’s spine, and he can already feel heat spreading through his entire body. “I’ll be right up.” Steve starts to head toward the showers and pauses. Tony would only be calling him, ‘baby boy’ if he were alone. Swallowing, he adds a soft, “Daddy.”

A low chuckle comes through the speakers. “Good boy. Don’t take too long now. Daddy’s waiting.”

Another shudder works its way through Steve and he starts moving toward the showers again, almost on autopilot. He can feel his cock start to thicken as his mind races to try and figure out what Tony could have planned. 

He’s just tossed his clothes toward the laundry chute and turned on the water when Tony’s voice echoes through the room. “Hands stay off that cock, sunflower. Except to get clean. Understood?”

Steve fists his hands at his sides. He hadn’t even been thinking of that, but Tony’s command brings all his attention to his dick and just how interested it is in what is going to happen. 

“Baby boy, did you hear me?” Tony’s voice is low and commanding and Steve gulps as he steps into the warm water. 

Head back under the spray, Steve nods before remembering Tony isn’t actually in the room with him. “Yes, Daddy. I won’t touch.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Upstairs, after getting confirmation that Steve will keep his hands to himself, Tony stands and, once again, works through the list of things he wants to do with his baby boy. Once he’s sure he’s got everything he needs, he starts to pace. His entire body is thrumming with energy and he needs to work some of that off before Steve comes up. He really wants to be calm since he knows Steve will probably rush through his shower a little, especially since his Daddy gave him such explicit instructions. 

He’s already stripped off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, knowing how much Steve loves the look. Whenever Steve spots Tony’s sleeves rolled up, he always ends up licking his lips and his eyes become glued to Tony’s forearms, and tonight, Tony is going to take advantage of that. 

A special cushion is placed on the floor and Tony queues up a baseball game which Steve will be watching when they begin. He has kept it simple in the way of toys since tonight would be mostly about them being in a place where there is a chance of being caught. He brought one of their favorite plugs and a few lengths of beautifully dyed rope as well as a new toy he recently acquired. He’s also made sure to grab a pair of safety shears to have close by just in case. He arranges the rope and the plug on the table where he knows Steve will see them and tucks the new toy under a pillow where Steve won’t be able to find it.

Steve showers quickly, but thoroughly and throws on a pair of loose sweatpants before heading to the elevator. JARVIS already has the car waiting for him and as he travels to the common floor, he tries to force himself to calm down a little. He still can’t believe they have actually been doing this and how right it feels. Tony is a great Daddy and really takes care of him, and Steve loves being able to let go and know his Daddy will be there to catch him.

When the elevator doors open, Steve steps out to find Tony sitting dead center on the sofa. His legs are spread wide, giving Steve an uninterrupted view of his crotch as well as the slight tent in Tony’s slacks. Tony’s head is tipped back and his eyes are closed, but Steve knows he had to have heard the sound of the elevators doors opening. 

It’s clear he’s only just left his office by the fact that he is still in most of his three-piece suit. Steve’s eyes travel over his Daddy hungrily, taking in the crisp white button down, sleeves rolled past his forearms, slate gray waistcoat, and red silk tie, He still wasn’t sure what it was about seeing those beautifully muscled forearms so perfectly framed by the rolled up sleeves that got to him, but his mouth always went dry when Tony did it. 

Eyes still closed, Tony’s mouth curls up into a soft smile. “You gonna just stand there? Or are you going to come over here and give your Daddy a kiss? He’s had a long day and has been looking forward to seeing his baby boy all day.”

Steve is moving as soon as Tony starts speaking and by the time Tony finishes, he has a lap full of his beautiful baby boy. Steve’s mouth covers Tony’s, desperate for his Daddy’s touch. He waits just long enough for Tony to start kissing back to let himself relax and hand over control. 

Tony takes over eagerly, locking onto Steve’s mouth and laying claim. His hands shift from the back of the couch to settle at Steve’s waist, fingers gripping warm skin, urging him closer. He teases at Steve’s lips, a low growl coming from his throat.

Tony allows the kissing to continue a little longer, enjoying every little sigh and whimper coming from Steve as his hands wander over the broad expanse of Steve’s back. He avoids the tantalizing line of Steve’s sweats and allows himself to just skim over that firm, plump ass before coming to settle on Steve’s thighs. 

Steve whimpers and his hips begin to move in small, aborted thrusts. “Please, Daddy?” He whimpers. “I was good. I didn’t touch in the shower. I want you to touch me. Please, Daddy. Touch me.”

Cupping Steve’s cheek, Tony looks deep into his eyes before pulling him closer and holding him tight, tucking his sweet boy’s face into the crook of his neck. “I know, sunshine, I know you were good for me. Daddy has a lot planned for tonight, though. If you want to play?”

Tony’s free hand is still resting on top of Steve’s thigh, thumb stroking the firm muscle while his other hand moves from Steve’s cheek to card through the still damp strands of his hair, brushing it back from his forehead. Steve loves this. Loves being surrounded so fully by his Daddy. Loves being held and cuddled like this and loves knowing how much Tony cares and loves this too. 

“I wanna play.” 

“Yeah?”

Steve leans back and nods, lower lip between his teeth. “Yeah.”

Tony waits for Steve to lean forward again to speak. “I’m glad. How do you feel about playing here?”

Steve goes stiff in Tony’s lap, and the hand on his thigh shifts to rub his back. “Right here? But anyone could come in.”

Tony’s laugh is soft in his ear. “That they could. How does that make you feel?”

Steve squirms a little in Tony’s lap. His cheeks were already hot and now, he can feel his cock getting harder. “I...I...I like it. It’s exciting.”

Another low chuckle and Tony manages to catch Steve’s eye. “That’s what I thought. JARVIS will also be watching and will let us know if someone is coming. Now, tell Daddy your safeword.”

Steve giggles, eyes sparkling. “Firetruck.”

“Good boy.” Tony pats Steve’s thigh and shifts on the couch. “Up you get.” He waits until Steve is standing to give his next order. “You’re going to kneel for Daddy, okay, baby boy? I have a pillow for you right here.”

Steve drops to his knees on the pillow and peers up through his lashes at Tony. “Like this, Daddy?”

“Just like that, sunshine. Tony pulls off his loosened tie and holds it out for Steve to see. “Can Daddy put this on you? I want you to have a reminder of who’s in charge.”

Steve bows his head so Tony can slip the tie over his head. As the scarlet silk settles on his skin, Steve calms a bit as well, settling into that place where all he has to do is be his Daddy’s baby boy. 

“Beautiful, sunshine.” Tony kisses the top of Steve’s head. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Steve preens and leans into Tony’s thigh. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Still facing Tony, Steve is unsure about what is supposed to happen next. He can feel Tony’s eyes on him, but his own eyes are focused on something else. Tony’s legs are still spread and Steve’s eyes are level with his Daddy’s crotch. Steve’s mouth waters, wanting a taste. 

He starts to lean forward, sure this is why his Daddy put him on his knees. Instead of soft wool, though, Steve’s lips are met by Tony’s. Pulling back, brow furrowed, Steve stares up into warm brown eyes. 

“Is that what you think I want, sunflower?”

Steve gets a little lost in the feel of Tony’s hand stroking the tie around his neck and just nods before remembering his words. “Yes, Daddy. I’ve gotten real good at swallowing just about all of you. And, and, I like having your cock in my mouth. Feels good.”

Another soft kiss and Tony leans back against the couch again. “Oh, sunshine, you are the absolute sweetest. You have gotten so good at taking Daddy’s cock and he knows how much you like doing it.” Tony watches the blush spread across Steve’s cheeks and then down his chest. “That’s not how we are starting tonight, though. Since we’re still in the beginning, we’re gonna call this your freebie, but from now on, you only do as you’re told. Understood?”

“Understood, Daddy.” Steve looks down at his knees, feeling embarrassed. 

“Good boy.” A hand grips Steve’s chin and tips his face up. “Daddy shouldn’t have gone quiet like that, though. He was just in awe of how beautiful you look. From now on, I’ll make sure you know what’s going on, okay?”

Steve rests his cheek on Tony’s knee and smiles. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome. Now, to start off, I want you to turn and face the TV.” Steve frowns but does as he’s told. He’s rewarded with Tony’s fingers sinking into his hair and he relaxes into Tony’s legs. “Good, baby. Now, JARVIS informed me there’s a baseball game on that you’d enjoy, so while Daddy finishes his work, you’re going to kneel here for me and watch the game.”

“How long?”

Tony snorts. Of course, that’s what his baby boy wants to know. “No more than 20-30 minutes, sunflower. If you can be good for that long, you’ll get a treat from the table.”

“I can be good, Daddy.”

His grip tightens in Steve’s hair momentarily, and he gives a tug. “I know you can, baby. You’re always so good. I just want you to remember, we’re on the common floor. Everyone is away right now, but there’s nothing to stop them from coming and seeing you like this. On your knees for me. So beautifully exposed. Hard and ready for whatever I want.”

Steve presses harder into Tony and a moan escapes from his lips. Perfect, that was exactly what Tony wanted. Ever since Steve had admitted to being turned on by the thought of people catching them, Tony had been trying to find the perfect way to give him that feeling again, without having to worry that they’d actually be caught. 

Steve rocks a little and pushes his forehead against Tony’s knee. “Daddy...Tony...I...anytime?”

“Yup. Anytime, baby boy. This floor isn’t locked to any Avenger. They can just walk right in. Whenever they want.” He tugs on Steve’s hair again. “We’ll stay as long as you’re comfortable. Give me your safeword again, baby. I wanna make sure you’re still with me.”

“Firetruck,” Steve says the word and it comes out sounding a bit young and soft.

“Good boy. JARVIS start the game.” 

The TV comes on and Tony picks up his StarkPad to begin going through the designs R&D has sent him. He was also grateful for the 30-minute timer JARVIS set up in the corner of the screen since it meant he could be aware of how time was passing and make sure to not keep Steve on his knees for too long. Even a super soldier needs a break now and then.

Two minutes go by without any problems, but then Steve starts to squirm and fidget in place. Tony lets it go at first, wanting to see if this was just his baby boy trying to find a comfortable position. When Steve still doesn’t settle, Tony pauses the timer and sets his tablet aside. 

“Impatient already, baby boy?”

Steve’s chin dropped to his chest and his shoulders hunched. “No! I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Sitting up straight, Tony rests a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? You’re not in trouble, promise. Daddy wants this to be good for you too.” 

Steve pulls his lower lip between his teeth again and looks over his shoulder at Tony. “It’s silly.”

“I’m sure it’s really not.” He gently presses a kiss to Steve’s temple. “Daddy can’t fix it if he doesn’t know what’s wrong.” 

Peeking at Tony again, Steve blurts out what had been bothering him. “I don’t know what to do with my hands.”

It’s a near thing, but Tony manages not to laugh. “Is that all?” Steve nods and Tony pulls his boy close for another kiss. “Daddy can fix that.” 

“Really?” Steve’s eyes are wide and hopeful as he stares at his Daddy.

“Really, sweetheart. See the rope?”

“Mhmm.” Steve’s response is quiet, almost too quiet for Tony to hear, but the way his blush deepens and the way his cock jerks in his sweats, speaks volumes. 

“Daddy can tie your hands. Then all you have to do is watch some baseball and let Daddy work. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds really good, Daddy. I’d like that a lot.”

Tony takes one bundle of rope from the table and taps Steve on the shoulder with it. “Push up on your knees for me, baby boy. Daddy needs access to those gorgeous hands of yours.”

Steve sits up and gasps when Tony trails the tips of his fingers from the small of Steve’s back, up between his shoulder blades. “Daddy!”

His fingers continue to trace over Steve’s skin and he kisses the back of his neck. “What, baby boy?”

“Tickles!”

Chuckling, Tony turns his attention to the rope, unwinding the length and finding the middle. “Okay, okay, Daddy will be good. No more tickling. Hands behind your back for me.” Tony waits for Steve to get in position, admiring how beautiful Steve looked like this. “Daddy’s gonna just do a basic tie for now. If you want more, that can be what you pick for your treat when time’s up, okay?”

As Tony begins binding Steve’s hands, he can see the way the slide of the rope on his skin is already affecting him. Steve’s whole body seems to settle into a calm place as Tony continues tying the rope around Steve’s arms.

“Baby boy?” Steve is definitely sinking and Tony needs to know he’s still with him.

“Yes, Daddy?” His words are a little slurred, but they’re still clear.

Tony lets out a breath and checks his knots and asks, “How does it feel, sweetheart? Not too tight?”

Steve lets out a little hum and shifts on the pillow, sinking further into the cushion. “Feels good, Daddy. Just right.”

The scarlet rope is beautiful on Steve and Tony loves how well it highlights the muscles of his beautiful boy’s arms. “Daddy can’t wait until we have a whole night to play with rope. I’ve found some very interesting ties and I think you are going to like them a whole lot.”

“I know I will, Daddy.” Steve’s eyes are closed and the tent in his sweats is even more noticeable, along with a sizeable wet spot. 

Finished, Tony checks the knots one last time and slips his fingers under the ropes to check they weren’t too tight. “Beautiful, sunshine. You can go back to kneeling like you were before, now.” 

Steve does as he’s told, relaxing back into Tony. “What now, Daddy?”

“Now, we go back to how we were.” Tony pets Steve’s hair, enjoying the way it slips between his fingers. “Daddy still has some work to finish, so we’re going to reset the timer and you are going to watch the game.” 

Steve pouts, wishing they could just restart the timer from where they’d stopped it, but he understands his Daddy’s reasoning. He leans a little more against his Daddy, resting his head on Tony’s knee. “Okay, Daddy.” 

“Good boy.” Tony savors the shiver his praise elicits before addressing JARVIS. “Jay, reset the timer and turn the game back on. Also, add in check-ins every ten minutes.” 

“Of course, Sir.” 

The sounds of baseball fill the room and Tony sits back, giving his attention back to his work. 

Ten minutes pass smoothly after that. The ropes take Steve’s mind off his hands and he is able to just slip into a quiet, peaceful place. It had taken less than a minute for Steve to settle and he’d eagerly watched the baseball game. Any noises and comments Tony heard had been about the calls from the umpires or missed hits. 

When JARVIS informs them ten minutes are up, Tony sets his tablet aside with a smile. He sits up and leans forward so he can speak directly in Steve’s ear. “How are you feeling, sunflower? Any numbness? Do you need anything?”

Steve’s voice is soft and serene. “Rope feels so good, Daddy. I love it so much. I am a little thirsty, though.”

Kissing Steve on the cheek, Tony’s smile grows. “Thank you for telling me, baby boy. I’m going to get us both something to drink. Are you okay staying here? Daddy will be right in the kitchen.”

“I’ll be fine, Daddy.” 

Tony hurries to the kitchen, not wanting to leave Steve for too long. He finds a set of plastic tumblers, each decorated with a different Avenger which come with a lid and straw, and fills the Iron Man one with water, sending a silent thanks to Clint for buying them. Once it’s full, he fills a glass for himself and forces himself to walk calmly back into the living room. 

The sight that greets him when he walks in, takes his breath away. Steve is still kneeling, back straight, shoulders relaxed, a soft smile curving his lips. Taking his seat again, Tony quietly calls Steve’s name before holding out the straw for him to take. 

After a few sips, Steve lets go of the straw and looks up at Tony. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Tony sets the tumbler aside and cups Steves face with his hands, leaning down to kiss him. “You’re welcome, baby boy. Daddy’s sorry he didn’t have it out before.”

A giggle bubbles out of Steve’s mouth and then he’s kissing Tony again. “Silly Daddy, it’s okay. We have water now, so it’s all better, right?”

Tony has to smile. His baby boy is so sweet and perfect. “Exactly right, sunshine. Ready for the next ten minutes?”

In lieu of a verbal response, Steve just turns and faces the TV again, body almost vibrating in anticipation. “I’m ready, Daddy.”

Five minutes in and Tony realizes he’s the distracted one and he’s read absolutely nothing of the contracts Pepper sent him. He’s been lost just watching his baby boy. Steve has resumed leaning lightly against Tony’s leg and his attention is fully on the baseball game. 

Steve is often quiet, but he’s rarely still like this, and Tony loves that he’s the one who’s gotten him to this state. 

Since he’s not going to be paying attention to actual work, Tony decides to take the time to really observe Steve. His eyes go first to those broad shoulders that carry the weight of so much. More than just the shield, but also all of the expectations that come from being Captain America and from leading the team itself. Tony’s eyes move up the column of Steve’s neck to linger on his jaw, so strong and usually clenched and tight, but right now, there’s no tell-tale sign of that tightness and there’s a slight dusting of blond stubble growing there. He wonders, idly, what Steve would look like with a beard and barely manages to suppress a groan. 

He’s still staring when Steve’s voice jolts him from his imagination. “Daddy?”

“Hmm? Everything okay, sweetheart?”

Steve bites his lower lip, teeth worrying it for a second before continuing on. “JARVIS said it’s been ten minutes.”

“Oh,” Tony peeks down at his watch and chuckles. “It has been ten minutes. Thank you for telling me, baby. Daddy was a little distracted.”

There’s a little bit of shuffling and then Steve’s resting his chin on Tony’s thigh and peering up at him through his lashes. “By work?”

“No. Something much better, or I guess I should say, someone much better.”

Pink spreads over Steve’s cheeks and his eyes go wide. “Was it me, Daddy?”

“You’re just so pretty, baby boy. It’s easy for Daddy to get distracted.” Tony sits up and watches the blush deepen on Steve’s cheeks. “Still feeling good, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy. So good.”

“I’m glad. Now, can you stand up for me? I want us to take a little walk around the room.” 

Steve starts to try and get his legs under him, but after one attempt, he stops and leans into Tony. “I need help, Daddy.”

Carefully, Tony helps Steve stand and then pushes up on his toes to give him a kiss. “I’m proud of you, sunflower.”

They start to walk, Tony’s hand a steady presence at the small of Steve’s back. As they round the corner, Steve feels brave enough to ask, “Why are you proud, Daddy?”

Tony smiles as he rubs Steve’s back. “Because you asked me for help, sunshine. It makes Daddy feel good knowing you trust me enough to ask.”

“Oh.”

He feels Steve press into his touch and Tony turns his face to kiss his arm. “Yeah, oh.” He shifts his hand to stroke the ropes binding his wrists, fingers slipping underneath to check they hadn’t gotten too tight. “Ready for our final ten minutes?”

Steve’s bouncing a little on the balls of his feet and he turns those big blue eyes on his Daddy. “So ready, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Tony leads them back to the couch and gives Steve’s arm a squeeze. “Sweetheart?”

Looking over his shoulder, Steve bats his eyelashes. “Yes, Daddy?”

Heart beating fast, Tony’s fingers edge underneath the waist of Steve’s sweats, touch light over Steve’s hips. “How would you feel about losing these?”

A shudder runs through Steve’s entire body and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. Tony’s fingers continue moving just under the waistband of the sweats, enough to tease and tempt and leave Steve’s mind a blank. Those fingers never move lower, they just continue to move in soft broad swipes over the top of Steve’s hips. 

“I’d like that, Daddy.”

Tony kisses Steve’s shoulder and gets a grip on his sweats. He works them over Steve’s hips and down his legs. Steve’s cock bounces a little when it’s released, before settling against his stomach, a small bead of moisture already pearling at the tip. 

He waits for Steve to step out of the sweats and focuses on folding them so as not to reach out and touch his beautiful boy. Tony knows that if he were to touch Steve now, his baby boy would arch into his touch and make the most beautiful sounds, but that is not part of the plan. He keeps his focus on his original plan and sets the pants aside. He sees Steve standing there, completely nude, body rigid, almost vibrating in anticipation as the cool air of the room hits him. It's a gorgeous sight and Tony still can't quite believe he gets to see Steve like this.

“Kneel for me, baby boy.” Steve’s knees hit the pillow and Tony tries not to laugh at how eager he is. “Good boy. Now, Daddy is going to add a new rule for this final ten minutes. Anything you are not okay with, you tell me. Understood?”

“I understand, Daddy.”

Taking a seat, Tony leans back into the soft leather of the couch. “I want you to stay facing forward, no matter what.” Steve shifts a little and Tony knew his eyebrows were probably furrowed trying to figure out what Tony was planning. “If you look back, Daddy will have to punish you and I will choose the toy we use next.”

Steve whimpers, but continues staring straight ahead. “I’ll be good, Daddy.”

“I know you will be, sweetheart. I believe in you.” He toys with the button on his slacks, curious to find out how Steve is going to react when he realizes what’s going on behind him. “TV back on, Jay, and start the timer.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The sounds of baseball feel loud for this final round, and Tony decides to just get started rather than try and tease things out. Steve’s not the only one feeling a little eager. He flicks open the button and even though he knows it’s not that loud, he feels as though the sounds of his zipper coming down echoes around the room. He sees Steve’s shoulders twitch at the sound, but his baby boy behaves himself and remains facing forward. 

Smiling to himself, Tony chooses to stay silent. He palms himself through his briefs, fingers gently squeezing his hard cock. He teases himself a little longer, with light strokes through the fabric before lifting his hips and releasing his erection from his underwear. It’s only then that he lets any sound escape his lips. It’s just a soft exhalation of pleasure at first, but he gets louder when he takes his cock in his hand.

“Oh...that feels good.” Steve’s shoulders twitch again and Tony digs out the lube from between the cushions. 

When he’s sure Steve’s attention is back on the baseball game, he pops the cap and pours some lube in his hand. 

This time when he begins to touch and stroke himself, the sound is amplified by the addition of the lube. He can see the way the slick sounds of his hand on his cock are tempting Steve. There is an almost imperceptible tremble in his shoulders after the first moan spills from Tony’s lips.

Tony keeps his strokes slow and measured, happy he’d thought to put a cockring on to help him last. He looks at his tablet and taps a few times until he gets a view of Steve from the TV. His baby boy is chewing on his lower lip, making it swollen and plump. Tony’s eyes drift lower and he can see Steve’s cock, hard and red, jutting out from his stomach, precum dripping from the tip and making a puddle on the floor. 

“Baby boy, my god, I’ve been waiting to get a hand on myself all day. Just thinking of everything I wanted to do tonight had me half hard. Can you picture it, sweetheart? Your Daddy having to hide how much he was ready for this time with you tonight? I had to stay at my desk and be real careful or else everyone would know what I was thinking.”

A whimper escapes from Steve’s lips and he shifts from knee to knee. Tony keeps talking and stroking, his eyes on his tablet and the view it gives him of Steve. “You like that, baby boy? You like hearing how your Daddy was thinking about you all day?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Are you hard and leaking for me, sweetheart?”

Steve’s head drops and a blush spreads down his neck and over his shoulders. “I am, Daddy.”

Taking his hand off his cock, Tony checks the timer and sits up. “No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart. You know how much Daddy loves to get you all worked up.”

“I do, Daddy.” Steve giggles and leans back into Tony’s leg again. “You love to tease me.”

Sitting up, Tony runs his fingers through Steve’s hair, nails scratching gently at his scalp. “I do. And guess what? Time’s up. You’ve been so good, baby boy. Have you thought about which toy you want for your treat?”

“I don’t know how to choose, Daddy.”

“It can be difficult to choose, I know. Daddy can use the rest of the rope to tie you up some more, or I can fill you up with the plug, or…” Tony lets his words trail off, knowing he’ll have piqued Steve’s curiosity. 

Steve looks over his shoulder, eyes moving over Tony, trying to figure out what his Daddy has in store. “Or?”

“Or, you can pick the new toy Daddy bought today. No matter what you pick, we are not leaving this room until we both come.”

A flush spreads over Steve’s body and his head drops to his chest again. It’s silent for a minute and Tony begins to worry. He begins reaching for the shears, ready to get his baby free as quickly as possible, when Steve finally speaks. “All of them.”

“What’s that?”

“I want all of them.” Steve wiggles, wrists twisting in their bindings. “Can I, Daddy, please? Can I have all the toys tonight?”

Tony has to smile. Of course, his baby boy wants all the toys. Since this is all still a little new, Steve wants to experience everything.

His fingers slide into golden locks again and he gets a good grip. Pulling Steve’s head back, Tony kisses the hinge of his jaw. “You were such a good boy for Daddy, that he says yes. You can have all the toys tonight.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Steve purrs.

Tony lets go of Steve’s hair and gets his arm around Steve’s chest so his mouth is right next to his ear. “Don’t thank me yet, sweetheart. Daddy plans to tease you and make you wait. We’re gonna be here for a good long time in order to use all the toys. Are you comfortable with that?”

Steve’s eyes are closed and he leans back against his Daddy. “And anyone could come in, right, Daddy?”

“That’s right, baby boy.” One of Tony’s hands moves so he can take Steve’s nipple between his fingers and he pinches down hard. “Anyone could come and see you on your knees for me. Naked with your hands bound while I do whatever I want.”

A strangled noise comes from Steve’s mouth and he jerks, trying to ease the pressure on his nipple. Tony just moves to the other and gives it the same treatment. “Ye-yes, Daddy. Anything you want.”

“You’re so gorgeous like this, baby boy.” Tony lets go of Steve’s nipple and just circles the abused bud for a moment. “Just waiting to see what Daddy is going to do next. All pliant and loose. Ready to please.”

“So ready, Daddy.”

Tony reluctantly releases his hold on Steve and leans back. “I’m going to save the new toy for last, give you a little surprise to look forward to.” He sits forward again because he just needs to touch Steve. He rests his hand on the nape of Steve’s neck and swipes his thumb over the soft skin just below Steve’s hairline. “Before we do anything else, Daddy wants to check your wrists. Can you get up on the couch for me? You’re going to sit right next to me and I want you to face the windows. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Tony can hear the grin in Steve’s voice and he swallows hard as his baby boy fluidly pushes himself to his feet before sitting on the couch, just as Tony directed. 

“Good boy. Now, wiggle your fingers for me.”

Steve does as he’s told and Tony slips his own fingers under the bindings to make sure they are still like they should be. 

Once he’s satisfied, he reaches for the tumbler on the table. “Everything looks good, sugar. Turn a little for me. I’ve got water for you.”

Turning, Steve obediently opens his mouth for the straw. He drinks a little and when he’s done, he sits back and rests his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Thank you, Daddy.”

With Steve sitting so close, Tony is suddenly very aware of how exposed his baby boy is compared to him. Draping his arm over Steve’s shoulders, Tony strokes the soft skin of his neck. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

Turning his head to really get a good look at Steve, Tony is struck by how absolutely young and unburdened he looks. There’s a sparkle in his eyes and his smile is bright and unguarded. Steve’s whole being is light and carefree and Tony is in awe that he is the one who made him look like this. 

Unable to help himself, he brushes a kiss over Steve’s lips. It’s light and barely there, but is just enough to get a quick taste. “I love you so much, Steve.”

Steve’s eyes widen for a second before he’s leaning in and covering Tony’s mouth with his. “I love you too, Tony. More than anything.”

Tony lets Steve trail his lips over his jaw and neck until he can nuzzle at the sensitive spot near Tony’s collarbone. They cuddle like this for a little longer before Tony clears his throat. “Ready to keep going, sunflower?”

Steve is silent and there is a little sting as he nips at Tony’s neck. He bucks his hips into Tony and whines, “Please, Daddy. I’m ready. Pretty please?”

“I know you are. I can feel it. Turn and face the windows again. Then, I want your knees on the couch, your face in the cushions, and your ass in the air. I’m gonna stretch you open so I can slide the plug inside you. I want to make sure you’re ready for Daddy’s cock later.”

Steve huddles closer to Tony for a little longer before scrambling to get into the right position. 

Tony stands and undresses, slowly. He can feel Steve’s eyes on him, watching as each piece of clothing disappears. When he starts to shimmy his pants off, Steve wiggles his own ass and whines, again, “Daddy, I’m ready. Hurry.”

He tries to push out his lower lip and give some sad sniffles, but Tony is not swayed. He finishes stripping and gives that lush behind a smack. “Be patient, brat.”

Steve grins playfully and wiggles again. “But, Daddy, I feel so empty. I need something inside me. Filling me up.”

Tony spanks him twice more, loving the way Steve’s skin reddens each time his palm makes contact. “Be good, sunflower, or Daddy will be the only one getting off tonight. Wouldn’t that be sad?”

The pout this time is real. “I’ll be good, Daddy.”

“That’s what I thought,” Tony laughs.

He grabs the lube and gets on one knee behind Steve. He spreads Steve open and drizzles a little lube between Steve’s cheeks before pouring some on his fingers. Steve hisses when the cool liquid hits the sensitive skin of his hole, and bites his lip to keep from begging for more. 

The first touch of Tony’s finger makes his hips buck. Tony just chuckles and continues to circle Steve’s entrance. He spreads the lube over Steve’s hole, giving him just enough pressure to remind him what’s coming. 

“Relax, sweetheart. Daddy picked one of our favorite plugs.” Picking it up from the table, he holds it out for Steve to see. In response, he gets a soft moan from his baby boy. He decides Steve is ready and pushes a little, happy when his finger slides inside. “I know, baby. You love this one. A little wide and a little heavy. It really makes you focus on keeping it inside you, doesn’t it?”

“Mhmm.”

Steve relaxes further and Tony starts working his finger in and out, squeezing more lube directly on Steve’s hole. He starts to push in with two fingers and asks, “Can you tell me why, baby boy? Why does this plug force you to focus?”

“Because,” Steve rocks back on Tony’s fingers, wanting more. “Because, it,” Tony keeps his fingers still, watching Steve try and get more stimulation. 

He watches for another minute before removing his fingers entirely. Steve cries out at the loss and Tony pinches his ass. “Losing focus already, sunshine? Should we skip the plug entirely? I thought you wanted to play with all of Daddy’s toys?”

Lifting his head, Steve peeks over his shoulder. “I do, Daddy! I’m sorry. I got impatient. Please, can I have your fingers again? I promise I’ll be good.”

Spreading Steve’s cheeks again, Tony just looks down at the furled muscle there, shiny and wet with lube. He goes back to just tracing over that pretty pink pucker again. “I like this begging. Your voice is so sweet when you want something from Daddy.”

He starts with two fingers right away this time and Steve clenches around Tony’s fingers. “Thank you, Daddy. Thank you. I’ll be good. Want to play with all the toys.”

“Good, boy. Daddy is glad to hear that. Tony adds a bit more lube and starts to stretch Steve further, adding a third finger. “Do you remember the question Daddy asked you?”

Steve cries out when Tony’s fingers stroke his prostate. “Yes! Yes, Daddy. I remember.”

“Can you answer it for me, now?” Tony is merciless as he fucks his beautiful boy with his fingers, making sure to hit his prostate with every other stroke. Steve pushes back against his Daddy’s fingers, his own fingers clenching around their bonds. 

“I-I-oh fuck, that plug makes me focus because it’s heavier and…”

“And?” Tony’s fingers go still, the three digits just holding Steve open. 

A shiver runs through Steve. He can feel his Daddy’s fingers inside him, filling him and it feels so good. “And it vibrates. When it’s on, I have to be a good boy and remember I am only allowed to come with Daddy’s permission.”

“Very good, baby boy.” Tony fucks Steve a little harder with his fingers before removing them. He looks down at his boy and smiles. “Oh, sweetheart. You should see yourself. You’re an absolute mess and Daddy hasn’t even fucked you yet.”

Steve shivers again and shifts a little on the couch. When he speaks, his voice is soft and shy and he only gets out one word, “Daddy.”

Tony loves when his baby boy gets all shy like this. “You’re gorgeous, sweetheart. All strung out for Daddy. Just waiting to see what I’m going to do next.”

Taking the plug from the table, Tony holds it close to Steve’s face, letting him get a good look at it, again. 

Steve chews on his lower lip and peers up at Tony through his lashes. “I’m ready, Daddy.” 

“You definitely are. Sit up for a second and give Daddy a kiss.” Steve sits up and brushes a soft kiss over Tony’s lips. “Good boy. Back down now.” Once Steve is back in position, Tony lets the tip of the plug just rest between Steve’s cheeks. “Daddy has the remote and tonight, I want you to come when it happens. You have my permission, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” Steve squirms in his bonds, eager to get moving. “But?”

“But what, baby boy?”

“How do I come without my hands?”

Strong fingers stroke Steve’s cheek. “That’s going to be your challenge, baby. Daddy wants to see if the rope and the plug and my cock in your mouth are enough.”

Steve perks up. “I get to suck you?”

“You do, sweetheart. First, Daddy is gonna tie you up some more and put you back on your knees. Then, I am going to use that gorgeous mouth. Your mouth is always so good around Daddy’s cock. And once Daddy’s cock is in your mouth and the vibrations start, you can come anytime. If you think you can’t, you need to ask Daddy for help, and he’ll stroke you until you make a mess all over the floor.”

It’s quiet as everything Tony said sinks in. After a few seconds he hears a quiet, “Thank you, Daddy.”

Tony loves Steve like this. He is almost completely sunk into his headspace and the trust he gives Tony is something incredibly precious. Knowing that it was in these moments Steve could let go and trust that Tony would take care of him is a heady feeling. 

He grabs the lube and slicks up the plug. “Ready, sweetheart?”

Steve shifts on his knees, arching his back, presenting his ass for Tony. “Please, Daddy. I’m so ready. Please?”

The tip of the plug presses against Steve’s loose, open hole and slides inside easily. Tony continues to take it slow, watching as Steve’s body opens for the hard silicone. When it gets to the widest part, Tony circles the rim of Steve’s hole, which is stretched wide around the plug. 

“Fuck, baby. You look so good spread open for me.”

A whimper comes from Steve and he tries to push back against the plug, wanting the rest of it inside. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. Please, oh please.”

Tony strokes himself as he listens to Steve continue to beg. “You’re making Daddy glad he’s wearing a cock ring. The sound of your voice, sunshine. How is Daddy supposed to resist?”

Before Steve can say a word, he pushes the plug the rest of the way in, settling the base snugly between Steve’s cheeks. 

“Fuck! Daddy!”

Tony snorts and taps the base of the plug, knowing from experience the tip was right on top of Steve’s prostate. He also spanks Steve a few more times, watching as the blond tightens around the plug, moaning as his prostate is stimulated further. 

“Language, sweetheart.”

“Sorry, Daddy.”

“It’s okay. Daddy’s going to tie you up some more, now. I want you to carefully sit up and come stand in front of me.”

Tony waits, listening carefully to see if Steve will ask for help. He watches as Steve starts to move and then stops. 

“Daddy?” Steve’s voice was soft and made him sound small.

Tony rests a hand on Steve’s ankle, thumb stroking the soft skin below the bone. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“Help? Please?”

Pride swells in Tony’s chest. “Of course, baby. We’re gonna sit up first and then Daddy will help you stand.”

His hands move over the soft rope currently binding Steve’s arms, up to his shoulders and he pulls Steve up so he is sitting. The position causes the plug to shift inside him and Steve sinks back into Tony with a low moan. 

Steve turns enough to tuck his face in Tony’s shoulder and he asks, “Hold me, Daddy?”

Tony’s arms came around Steve effortlessly, fingers sinking into Steve’s hair and carding through it. Steve feels a kiss on his temple and smiles. 

“Always the sweetest requests from my sunflower. Daddy just can’t say no.”

They stay there, nested together for a few minutes. Tony peppers Steve’s face and neck with kisses while Steve mewls and presses closer into his Daddy’s warmth.

After one more kiss, harder than the others, Tony uses his grip on Steve’s hair to pull his baby boy’s head back. “Okay, time to stand.”

Steve whines and tries to burrow closer to Tony for a second before letting his body go limp. “But you’re so warm, Daddy.”

Tony laughs and hugs Steve close. He forces himself to let go and stand, watching as Steve starts to fall before catching himself. “I know, sweetheart, and we are going to cuddle later. I’ve already got your favorite, fuzzy blanket ready and waiting upstairs for us. But Daddy has such plans for you. He wants to use that pretty mouth and watch you bounce on his cock first.”

Eyes wide, Steve swallows hard listening to his Daddy. He wants that. Wants his Daddy to use him and make them both feel good. He scrambles to stand, his whole body alert and ready. “I want that too, Daddy.”

“Thought you might.” He moves around Steve to pick up the second bundle of rope. He studies Steve, trying to figure out the best way to continue so he could create the ties he wants. “Sweetheart, I’m going to have to untie your hands to use the other rope. I am going to put you in a simple harness that should make that gorgeous chest of yours stand out and then I will tie your hands again and attach them to the harness. Daddy is so very curious if you are going to be able to come untouched.”

Bottom lip between his teeth, Steve nods along with everything Tony is saying. He startles when he feels Tony’s fingers tap his lip in a silent signal to let it go. “I think I can do it, Daddy. I’m already so hard.”

“You really are, sweetheart.” He brings the bundle of rope up and lets it drag along the underside of Steve’s cock. Steve’s hips jerk and he starts breathing hard. “So wet, too. Daddy loves how excited you get.” 

He strokes Steve’s cock with the rope a little more before pulling away. Steve gasps at the loss of sensation, hips thrusting forward, desperate for some friction. 

“Turn around,” he orders.

Steve turns, eyes closing as the command rolls over his skin. He can feel Tony’s fingers nimbly untying his hands and even when the rope is gone, Steve keeps his hands in the same position. 

Callused fingers moved over the impressions the rope had left, pressing gently over the red marks. “Hands at your sides, sunshine.”

Steve’s hands drop and he feels the heat spread over and through his whole body when Tony rasps, “good boy.”

Untying the bundle of rope as he gets in position, Tony gets to work. The harness itself is fairly simple, but this is the first time he is putting it on his baby boy. Tony is going to take his time and make sure he does it right. 

When he finishes, Tony is standing behind Steve again and breathing hard. With every twist and knot in the rope, his boy had relaxed and it had been an intoxicating sight watching his whole body just click into a still happy place. 

“How we doing, sweetheart?”

“Feelin’ good, Daddy. Very green. Like grass. And apples.” 

Steve is babbling and Tony finds it adorable. “Good. I like when things are green. Means Daddy is doing what he’s supposed to.” Tony slips his fingers under the ropes to ensure they aren’t too tight. “You’ll tell Daddy if they stop being green, right? You’ll use your safeword?”

“I will, Daddy.”

“Good boy. Hands up like before now. Once I tie them back up, we will get started.”

Saliva fills Steve’s mouth as he gets his hands back in position. He’s eager to be back on his knees. He wants to bury his face in his Daddy’s lap and have the weight of his Daddy’s cock on his tongue. 

Lost in thought, Steve doesn’t notice Tony has finished until he feels a tug on the rope. “All done, Daddy?”

Tony inspects his handiwork one more time as he comes to stand in front of Steve. “All done, beautiful. Come give Daddy a kiss.”

It takes a little bit of effort, but Steve manages to bend down enough to kiss Tony. He groans when he feels a hand wrap around his cock, hips pushing forward, seeking more. The groan shifts into a yelp when another hand comes up and pinches his nipple. 

“Daddy!”

“I know, baby. You say your nipples aren’t sensitive but look at you. Squirming and whining when I play with them even just a little bit.” Tony lets go of Steve’s cock so he can pinch and tweak both of Steve’s nipples. 

“Daddy, please,” Steve cries out as Tony continues to abuse the hard peaks. 

“Alright, alright. Come on.” His fingers curl in the rope that is situated directly down the center of Steve’s chest. He leads Steve to where he’d been kneeling before and reaches down for the remote for the plug. He turns it on to its lowest setting and takes a seat. 

“Oh! Daddy!”

“I know, baby.” Tony spreads his legs and looks up at Steve. “Kneel for me again. Daddy’s ready to take full advantage of that mouth.”

With the vibrator buzzing inside him, Steve gets to his knees a little less gracefully than before. Tony has gotten a little soft while his focus had been on the rope, but the sight of Steve kneeling between his legs, a hungry look on his face, is all Tony needs to get fully hard.

“Remember the rules, sweetheart?”

“Try and come without my hands while I suck you.”

“Good boy. I’ll be playing with the vibe settings too.”

“Will you pull my hair?” Steve lay his head on Tony’s thigh and bats his eyelashes.

“Of course, baby. Daddy knows how much you love that. If you need to stop, snap your fingers, understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Show me, baby. I want to be sure I can hear it.” Steve snaps his fingers and Tony is happy he can hear it easily. “Good boy.”

Steve kisses Tony’s inner thigh, teeth scraping over soft, warm skin. “I’m ready, Daddy.”

Tony slides a hand into Steve’s hair and gives a gentle tug to start. His next pull is harder, urging Steve to come closer. “Now get over here and suck me. Daddy is going to keep the cockring on so he can fuck you later. This is mostly about getting you to come.”

Steve moves with Tony so he can get at his cock. He starts with teasing licks around the head, tongue lapping at the slit. He’s adjusted to the low vibrations in his ass and he rocks his hips as his kisses along Tony’s length. 

He’d begun kissing and nipping at Tony’s inner thighs again when the vibrations get stronger. “Oh!”

Tony pulls on Steve’s hair, maneuvering him back towards his cock. “Did you think Daddy would let you keep teasing?”

Steve smiles up at Tony and kisses the head of his cock. He licks his lips, enjoying the slightly salty taste of Tony’s precum that is there. “Maybe a little, Daddy.”

The vibrations strengthen again and begin to pulse, and Steve’s whole body jerks. He moves his hips, trying to find a rhythm, trying to clench around the plug and get used to the pulses. Every movement presses the plug right into Steve’s prostate and he gasps.

Eyes dark, Tony takes advantage of that wide open mouth and angles his cock inside. “Suck, sweetheart. Show me how good you’ve gotten at taking more. There are so many different settings for this plug, I’m sure we can find one that doesn’t make you lose focus.”

Feeling playful, Steve takes just the head of Tony’s cock between his lips, eyes never leaving his Daddy’s. He rocks with the vibrations and suckles the head, enjoying the way it tastes. When he feels the sharp pull on his hair, he opens his mouth wider to accommodate more of Tony’s length. 

“That’s it, baby. Just like that.” Thumbing the remote with one hand, Tony changes the settings again. Steve bucks and humps the air, trying to find some stimulation for his cock. Tony keeps his other hand in Steve’s hair, grip tight, ensuring Steve can’t move far. 

“You like being full like this, don’t you, baby? Like having Daddy’s cock in your mouth and a plug in your ass, stretching you open.”

Steve moans and Tony’s hips move, forcing Steve to take even more. “Fuck, baby. You’re getting so good at this. Can almost take every last inch down your throat, can’t you? You’re such a good little cocksucker for Daddy.”

Tony changes the vibrator settings again and Steve clenches down hard on the plug, hips thrusting as pleasure courses through him. Tony’s words add to it all as well, filling Steve’s head with images. His praise and words bring Steve closer to that edge and he can feel he’s right there. He’s so close, his cock dripping steadily on the floor, the vibrator assaulting his prostate endlessly. He just needs a little more and he knows he could do exactly what his Daddy wants. 

The grip on his hair loosens, so Steve rocks back and looks up at his Daddy. Tony’s head is thrown back, and his eyes are closed, fingers holding tight to the vibrator remote. 

He nuzzles the crease of Tony’s inner thigh and laps at his balls. “Daddy, Daddy, please. I’m so close.”

Opening his eyes, Tony watches Steve’s hips move and thrust, desperate for relief. Spreading his legs even further, he takes his cock in his free hand and strokes, the motion easy and slick from his own precum and Steve’s mouth. “What do you need, baby?”

Steve pushes up on his knees and rests his forehead on Tony’s stomach. “More, Daddy. Tell me more. Please keep talking.”

“Put that pretty mouth to use on my balls and I will.” 

Steve leans forward and buries his face between Tony’s legs, sucking on Tony’s balls, first one and then the other while looking up at Tony, wanting to earn more praise. 

“That’s it, baby. Show Daddy how much you love this. Your mouth was made for this. Made to serve your Daddy. I wish I could just keep you like this, my sweet boy. Ready and open for Daddy’s cock.”

He puts the plug on one of its higher settings and feels Steve’s groan against his skin. Collecting the precum leaking from his own cock, Tony holds his fingers out for Steve. “Come taste, beautiful. Taste Daddy.”

Steve sucks greedily, eyes never leaving Tony’s as his tongue moves over Tony’s fingers with relish. 

“You’re wet, too, aren’t you? Making a mess on Daddy’s floor, trying to come. I should make you clean it up with your tongue. Make you get every last bit of your spunk. Maybe someone will come home, then. See you on your knees, licking your own cum off the floor. See your ass spread open wide, ready to be fucked.”

Steve can only whine and nod his head. He rocks back on his heels nudging the plug deeper. “So close, Daddy. I wanna come, wanna be your good boy, but I don’t know if I can.”

Sitting up, Tony gets his hand back in Steve’s hair and pulls, hard. “You can, Steve. Daddy wants to see you lose control. Wants to watch that pretty cock spill all over the floor.” He kisses Steve and licks his way inside his mouth, getting a taste of himself on Steve’s tongue. “Do you need Daddy’s permission? Is that it? You’re such a good boy, you can’t come until I let you?”

Every word that comes out of Tony’s mouth brings Steve closer and he knows that he does need it. He needs to hear his Daddy give him permission. “Please, Daddy? Please, may I come?”

Tony loosens his grip on Steve’s hair and leans in so his mouth is close to Steve’s ear. “Come for me, sweetheart. Come for Daddy, like the good boy you are.”

Steve goes stiff, cock spurting over and over as he rests his head on Tony’s thigh. His orgasm feels as though it just keeps going and going and all he can do is focus on the feel of his Daddy’s skin under his cheek and the feel of his Daddy’s fingers in his hair. 

Tony quickly turns off the vibrator and continues to touch and stroke his beautiful baby boy wherever he can reach, whispering quiet words of praise in Steve’s ear. “I knew you could do it. You’re so good for me. That was absolutely beautiful, sunshine. Absolutely stunning. I’m so proud of you, baby boy. So good. So good for Daddy.”

Lifting his head, slightly, Steve noses at Tony’s neck, letting the scent of his Daddy begin to bring him back to the present. He feels drained and floaty and he has to remember to breathe. “Thank,” he kisses Tony’s neck. “Thank you, Daddy.”

When Tony sits back on the couch, Steve lets out a cry at the loss of contact. Tony holds out a hand and calls to him. “Come on, baby boy. Come sit on Daddy’s lap while you come down. We’re not done yet, but a little rest will be good.”

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice. He fumbles his way up onto the couch and curls up in his Daddy’s lap, trying to make himself as small as possible. Tony adjusts him a little, eliciting a moan from Steve when his thigh nudges the plug. 

“Daddy’s got you, sweetheart. You just be my snugglebug, okay? Nothing for you to worry about at all. Just some cuddle time with Daddy.”

Steve settles, safe and secure in Tony’s arms. When he feels Steve go still, Tony takes the time to check the ropes holding his arms and encircling his chest and is relieved to find no chafing or overly red marks. He continues to murmur sweet words and praise, wanting Steve to have no doubts about how good he was.

Tony is stroking over the silk of the makeshift collar when he feels Steve’s voice against his skin. “Daddy?”

Wanting to see Steve’s eyes, Tony shifts back a little. “What’s up, sunflower? Everything okay?”

“It’s wonderful, Daddy, but...um,” Steve hides his face in Tony’s neck again. “Couldyouuntiemyhandsplease?”

“No hiding, sweetheart. Say it one more time, so I can hear.”

Steve looks up at Tony and bites his lip. “Could you untie my hands, please?”

Tony cannot believe how adorable and cute Steve is like this. He looks open and vulnerable and it makes every caring instinct in Tony cheer. “Of course, sweetheart. Just your hands, or all the rope?”

Curling in on himself, Steve kisses Tony’s chest, right over one of the scars from the arc reactor. “Just my hands, please. Wanna touch you.”

“Can’t say no to that, now can I? Especially when you’re so good and remember to say please.”

Tony’s fingers make quick work of the knots keeping Steve’s hands behind his back. As soon as he’s able, Steve gets his arms around Tony and clutches him tight. 

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, baby boy.” He runs a hand down Steve’s back and along his thigh. “Or should I say, baby koala?”

Steve giggles and clings a little tighter. “I like that.”

Tony’s heart swells and he makes a mental note to start looking for a koala plush for Steve. Steve is really in his headspace and he’s just too cute. “Baby koala it is, then.”

They stay there on the couch, curled around each other, a little longer, happy to hold and be held. Steve is the first to fidget, hips jerking a little when the plug inside him shifts and reminds him of its presence. “Daddy.”

“Remember that’s inside you huh, baby?” He tightens his embrace and nudges the plug a little with his thigh. He kisses Steve’s forehead and decides to give him an option. “Do you want to keep going? Or, would you rather go upstairs and clean up?”

Lower lip between his teeth again, Steve’s gaze drops down to Tony’s crotch and his still hard cock. “I wanna keep going. Want you inside me, Daddy.” His voice drops to a whisper, and Steve adds shyly, “Wanna do all the things you said. Wanna clean up my mess.” 

It takes Tony a few seconds to remember all the things he said and when it comes back to him, he grins and strokes a finger over Steve’s thigh. “Yeah? You want to get down on your hands and knees and clean up your mess with your tongue?”

“I do, Daddy.”

Not one to deny his baby boy, Tony taps Steve’s hip. “Go ahead, sunflower. Show me how well you can clean up your mess. And after?” Steve looks up at Tony, eyes wide, searching Tony’s face. “After, Daddy is gonna fuck you, baby boy.”

Scrambling off Tony’s lap, Steve starts lapping up his cum from the floor. Tony watches, stroking himself slowly before getting an idea. “Jay, show me my baby boy on the big screen.”

The screen comes to life, giving Tony a view of Steve’s ass spread around the plug, hips swaying as he licked up his mess. Tony strokes himself some more and notices Steve has stopped moving. “All clean, sunflower?”

Sitting up, Steve smacks his lips and smiles. “Yes, Daddy. Why were you talkin’ to JARVIS?”

“Turn around and see for yourself, baby boy.” 

Steve turns around and gasps. “Daddy! That’s me! And you!”

Tony gives himself another stroke. “That it is. Are you okay with that? We can turn it off, if not.”

“No!” A blush spreads over Steve’s body. “I...I...I like it. Can we leave it on? Can I watch you fuck me, Daddy?”

“I think we can do that.” Steve is completely and totally entranced by seeing them both on the screen and Tony is glad. “But I still expect you to be a good boy and do as you’re told.”

“I’ll be good, Daddy. So good.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Tony looks at the pillow next to him. “Especially since we still have Daddy’s special toy to play with.”

Turning around, Steve looks around the room and then back at Tony. “Can I see it, Daddy?” Climbing back up on the couch, he straddles Tony’s lap and pushes out his lower lip. “Pretty please?”

Reaching under the pillow, Tony finds the toy where he’d hidden it. It’s fairly simple, but that was why Tony liked it. Just a clear silicone sheath lined with ridges and bumps to stimulate the person using it. “What do you think, baby boy?’

Steve’s head tilts to the side and he takes the toy from Tony, studying it, squeezing it in his hands, and peeking inside. “What is it?”

“It’s a sleeve that Daddy is going to slide over that pretty cock of yours while he fucks you. It’s got all these nice ridges inside that are going to drive you wild. You’re going to get it from both ends, sunshine. Daddy’s cock in your ass, and your cock in the sleeve.” He looks at Steve. He’s breathing heavy and his eyes are fixed on the toy. “Think you can handle it? You won’t be allowed to come until I do.”

There’s only the thinnest ring of blue around Steve’s pupils when he looks up at Tony. “And the TV will still be on. Right, Daddy? I’ll get to watch you inside me?”

Noticing that Steve’s cock has once again begun to rise, Tony takes it in his hand and strokes. “That’s right, sunflower.” He keeps stroking, eyes locked on Steve. “You’ll get to see what you look like when Daddy takes you.” Tony circles his thumb around the head and Steve jerks. “Should I ask JARVIS to record us? So we can watch again later?”

Steve ducks his head, cheeks pink. His hips are making short little jerky motions, trying to get Tony to stroke more than just the tip. One hand comes up and he rests it over Tony’s heart. “Like a movie?”

“Yeah, baby boy.” He finally gives Steve the full stroke he was looking for. “Just like a movie. Daddy will save it on our private drive. The one only we can look at.”

Steve’s eyes close and he rocks up into Tony’s hand. “Can we watch it together?”

“Open your eyes, sunshine.” Steve looks at Tony, the pink spreading over his neck and chest. Tony catches his lips in a kiss. “We can definitely watch it together.”

Letting go of Steve’s cock, Tony taps him on the thigh. “Alright, baby koala, stand up and turn to face the TV for me.” 

Reluctantly, Steve slides off Tony’s lap and faces the TV. 

“Good boy. Bend forward, now, and touch your toes. Time to take the plug out.” 

“So Daddy can fuck me?”

Tony waits for Steve to bend over and gets hold of Steve’s ass with both hands. He squeezes the firm cheeks and spreads them, just looking his fill. “That’s right, baby boy. So Daddy can fuck you.”

He gets a hold of the plug’s base and takes his time removing it. He sets the plug aside and spreads Steve’s cheeks again and just looks at the way that pretty pink hole gapes open begging to be filled again. 

When his fingers trace along the rim, Steve moans. “Daddy, please. Can I have your cock now? I’m so empty.”

Three fingers enter Steve in one smooth slide and Tony just holds them there inside Steve. “Just a second, sweetheart. Daddy gets to play a little. You’re so open. Daddy’s got three fingers inside you. You take them so beautifully, baby boy.”

Tony curls his fingers, aiming for Steve’s prostate. He knows the exact moment when he brushes over it because Steve’s knees bend and he starts to whine and beg. He massages over the little bundle of nerves and watches as Steve starts to try and fuck himself on his Daddy’s fingers. 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Feels so good, Daddy. Thank you, thank you.”

“So good, my sweet boy.” Tony pulls his fingers out of Steve and taps his thigh. “I think you’re ready for Daddy’s cock. Go ahead and stand up, now.”

Steve whimpers and stands, shifting on his feet. Tony removes his cockring and spreads more lube over himself. “Come on, baby boy, get that beautiful ass over here.”

Hands on Steve’s hips, Tony helps guide him back. As Steve lowers himself, Tony holds his cock steady with one hand to make it easier. 

When Tony’s cock finally breaches him, Steve cries out, “Daddy!”

“I know, sunflower. Feels so good, doesn’t it?” The hand on Steve’s hip keeps him from taking more of Tony’s cock. “Just the tip of Daddy’s cock holding you open.”

He traces over where Steve’s hole is stretched around his cock and Steve trembles. 

“Please, please, please.”

“I’ve got you, sunflower.” He urges Steve to take a little more. “Take all of Daddy’s cock.”

Steve lets himself slide down, his Daddy’s cock pushing into him in a smooth, easy motion. When he’s finally got all of Tony’s cock inside him, Steve lifts his head and sees himself on the TV. 

“Oh. Wow.”

Peeking around Steve’s bulk, Tony grins. “Wow, indeed. Look how gorgeous you are, sunshine. The rope looks so beautiful on you and you’re so open and so full.”

“Ye-yes, Daddy.”

“Lean back for me, sweet boy.” A hand slides up Steve’s stomach and chest, exerting a gentle pressure until he was leaning back against Tony. “Good boy. Legs over mine now. I want you to see my cock moving in you.”

Spreading his legs so they are over Tony’s, Steve feels open and so exposed and he loves it. “We, we look good, Daddy.” 

“We do, baby.” He rolls his hips up and they both watch how his cock disappears inside Steve. “Ready for your new toy?”

Head lolling back, Steve kisses along Tony’s jaw. “I’m ready, Daddy.”

Tony adds some lube to the inside and puts the toy in Steve’s hand and kisses his shoulder. “Slide it over your pretty cock, baby. Let me see you fuck it.”

Steve slides the sleeve over his dick and moans as each ridge and bump hit every sensitive spot. His hand moves in jerky, halting motions for a minute before Tony’s hand stops him. 

“Smooth motions, sunshine.” Keeping hold of Steve’s hand, they move the sleeve up and down Steve’s cock together. As they bring it down a second time, Tony thrusts up into Steve. “Just like that, baby boy. Move with Daddy.”

They soon find a good rhythm and Tony can tell Steve is getting close when he feels him start to clench around his cock. He bites down hard on Steve’s shoulder, wanting to leave a mark, even though it won’t last. “You’re so close, aren’t you, sunflower?”

There’s no answer and Steve just swivels his hips and pumps the sleeve over his cock. Tony bites him again. “You want to come, don’t you?” Steve is still silent, so Tony gets both hands on his hips and holds him still. “Answer, Daddy.”

“Oohhh...Daddy please.”

“Please, what, sunshine? Daddy is so close. He’s going to come inside this gorgeous ass and then watch you fall apart.” Tony knows he’s not going to last much longer. He can feel himself about to hit that peak. “You want that, baby boy? Want to feel Daddy’s cum inside you?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

Unable to hold back any longer, Tony pulls Steve’s hips flush with his as he comes. He lays a line of kisses along Steve’s neck, and strokes overheated slick skin. He adds soft kisses over the bite marks that were already beginning to heal and holds tight to his baby boy as the last of his orgasm moves through him. 

Steve is lax against him and Tony smiles. He spreads his legs further, forcing Steve’s even wider. As more of his body is exposed, Steve moans and rocks back into Tony. Knocking away Steve’s hand, Tony takes hold of the sleeve in one hand while the other reaches between Steve’s legs to fondle his balls. 

“Ready to come for me, baby boy?” He rolls Steve’s balls in his hand and watches as Steve quakes and quivers in his hold. “You’re so close. Daddy can tell. Watch the TV, sweet boy. I want you to see yourself falling to pieces.”

“I’m ready, Daddy. So ready.”

Tony begins stroking the sleeve along Steve’s length. He keeps his motions quick and adds a bit more pressure to ensure Steve feels every single node and ridge. It takes only a few strokes for Steve to begin to writhe and buck in Tony’s hold. 

“Please, Daddy. Please, may I come?” He begs.

Slowing his strokes, Tony kisses over Steve’s shoulder, lingering over the few remaining marks. “Come for me, sweet boy.”

Steve goes stiff in Tony’s arms, cock spurting into the sleeve. He sinks back into his Daddy, body heavy and exhausted. “Love you, Daddy.”

Tony slips the sleeve off of Steve and nuzzles his neck. “Love you too, beautiful.”

Grabbing a blanket from off the back of the couch, Tony spreads it out next to them. He taps Steve’s thigh and gives him a nudge. “I know you’re tired, but come lay on the blanket for me.”

Steve sinks further into Tony for a moment before gingerly lifting up and shifting over to lie down on the blanket. Tony turns his head to look at Steve and smiles. A little trail of cum is leaking from his boy and he likes how it marks Steve as his. 

He uses his thumb to scoop it up and press it back inside Steve’s still loose hole. Steve whines and squirms. “Daddy!”

“Sorry, sweet boy, couldn’t help myself.” He strokes over Steve’s ass then forces himself to stand and stretch. “You stay right there, sweetheart. Daddy is going to clean up a bit and then we’re going upstairs for a bath and a cuddle.”

Steve wiggles on the blanket and turns his head so he can see his Daddy. “Gonna get me all clean, Daddy?”

Tony smiles. He loves hearing Steve sound so happy and playful. “You bet, sweetheart. We’ll even use bubbles if you’d like.”

Pillowing his head on his arms, Steve bats his eyelashes. “I would like that a lot.”

“Then bubbles you shall have.” Tony picks up the used toys and rope and the bottle of lube and drops them in the basket he’d made sure to bring down. “Daddy likes it when you tell him what you want, sunflower.”

He sets the basket aside and kneels near Steve’s head. He smooths back a lock of Steve’s hair and kisses the tip of his nose. He really is glad Steve is expressing his desires. They were beginning to find a good rhythm as they explored more into this dynamic and he wanted to keep encouraging his beautiful boy to use his voice. 

“Daddy?”

Steve’s voice startles him from his thoughts. “Yes, sunflower?”

Steve chews on his lower lip and looks over at Tony. From this angle, his eyes look even bluer and Tony feels his heart swell. “Can you pet my hair a little more? It feels nice.”

Taking a seat at Steve’s hip, Tony cards his fingers through damp golden strands with a soft indulgent smile. “Like this?”

Pressing into the touch, Steve grins. “Yeah. Just like that. Thank you, Daddy.”

“You are very welcome, sunshine.” He continues for a little longer until he notices Steve’s eyes beginning to droop shut. “Hold on there, little one. Stay awake. I can’t carry you upstairs.”

A pout forms on Steve’s lips and he sits up and leans against Tony. “But you’re so strong, Daddy. You could do it.”

Gathering Steve close, Tony chuckles. “So much confidence in your Daddy.”

“B’cause my Daddy is the best.” Steve moves closer to Tony, resting his chin on his shoulder and getting his arms around him. 

Heat spreads over Tony’s cheeks and he covers Steve’s hands with his own. “Thank you, baby boy. I always want to be a good Daddy for you.”

Tony feels the soft brush of Steve’s lips on his neck and his tilts his head to the side so Steve can continue. 

“You’re an amazing Daddy. Wouldn’t want anyone but you.” 

“And I’ve got the best baby boy.” Turning to face Steve, Tony catches his lips with his. It’s a soft kiss at first, but Tony pours every bit of love and affection he can into it. “Ready to go on upstairs?”

The arms around Tony tighten momentarily. “I’m ready, Daddy.”

Tony stands and offers Steve his hand. “Do you want me to untie you?”

Steve’s hands move to the rope harness covering his chest with reverent fingers. “Can we wait? I like how it feels.”

“We can wait.” Tony feels powerful and strong knowing that Steve wants to keep his harness on. He picks up the tumbler of water and presses it into Steve’s hands. “I do want you to finish the water. We did a lot tonight.”

Obediently taking the tumbler, Steve puts the straw in his mouth and sips. “Can I carry the basket?”

Once Steve takes another drink, Tony hands over the basket. “Go wait for me by the elevator. “I’m going to gather the blankets we used and our clothes.” 

Steve giggles. “But Daddy, don’t you want to hear Clint’s complaints about how everything needs to be replaced?”

“We definitely don’t want that. I already replace enough after MarioKart tournaments.” The pile of blankets and clothing in Tony’s hands make it difficult for him to walk, but he is determined to only make one trip. “We should probably ban food and drink during those. I really never expected it would be Coulson who would throw things.”

Tony joins Steve at the elevator, knowing JARVIS will have called the elevator for them. Steve yawns and leans against Tony. “Upstairs, now?”

The elevator doors open, and Tony silently thanks JARVIS. “Upstairs now.” He waits until they’re both inside to drop the laundry and pull Steve into his body. “Hey, baby boy.”

“Hi, Daddy.” Steve rubs against Tony’s body and closes his eyes. “When can we watch our video?”

“Soon, sunshine. Jay, make sure it’s saved on the private drive. Steve’s and my eyes only.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Perfect. And start the tub.” He points to the water. “Drink, baby boy.” 

Steve takes a sip and then points the straw toward Tony. “Daddy drink?”

Unable to resist that face, Tony takes the straw between his lips and drinks. “Thank you, sunflower. Daddy needed that.”

The elevator lets them out on their floor and Tony ushers them to the bedroom. He drops the laundry down the chute as they walk, happy he doesn’t have to face the people who do their laundry. He takes the basket of toys from Steve and nudges him toward the bathroom. 

“Finish your water?”

Steve sucks from the straw, creating a dry rattling noise. “All gone.”

“Good boy.” He takes the tumbler from Steve and sets it on the counter. The bathtub is full and steaming and Tony is ready to soak with his baby boy and relax. “Which bubbles do you want, sunshine?” 

Steve looks at the selection and points. “The apple, please.”

Tony picks up the right bottle and pours the bubbles in the bath. The scent of apples fills the bathroom and Steve bounces on his toes and swipes his fingers through the bubbles. “Smells so good, Daddy.”

Watching Steve’s joy in such a simple thing, Tony feels a sense of rightness and as though he’s where he’s supposed to be. “Come here, baby boy. Rope’s gotta come off before bathtime.”

Steve’s hands move to touch the rope still crisscrossing his chest. “Okay, Daddy.” His voice is soft and Tony can tell that if he could, Steve would keep the rope on. “Can we do rope again soon?”

Closing the distance between them, Tony starts untying the harness. “I’d like that, darling. Daddy can tie you up in all sorts of ways and, maybe, if we get bold we can try some suspension?”

The last bit of rope falls away and Tony begins to gather it up in his hands, winding it in a neat package. Steve turns to face him, hands reaching out for Tony. “I want that.”

“I’ll add it to our list.” He takes Steve’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “Get in the bath, baby boy.” 

Steve steps into the tub, a happy groan coming from him as he settles into the hot water. He scoots forward and rests his chin on the side. “Coming, Daddy?”

Tony gets into the tub behind Steve and sits. Without needing to be asked, Steve leans back into Tony’s chest. “My beautiful, baby boy. So good for Daddy. I love you so much. Love that you let me take care of you.”

“Love you too, Daddy.” Steve picks up some bubbles and lifts them to his mouth and blows. He giggles when they fly out of his hand. “I have the best Daddy. He takes such good care of me.”

“You keep playing, sunshine.” Steve starts to splash and play with the bubbles while Tony gives himself and his hair a quick wash. Loofah still in his hand, he adds some of Steve’s body wash and holds up the loofah. “Come closer to Daddy, baby. I want to get you clean and then it’s cuddle time. Think about what movie you’d like to watch.”

Scooting back, Steve feels his Daddy’s hands drag the loofah over his back and shoulders. He’s looking forward to cuddle time. As much as he loves the other things they’ve been doing, the after when it’s just him and Tony under the big red fluffy blanket, watching a movie, is his favorite. They’re both happy and tired and are constantly offering comforting touches. 

“All done, Daddy?” Steve hopes the answer is, yes, but he also knows Tony has only washed his back and his Daddy is nothing but not thorough. 

“Nice try, baby boy. Turn around so Daddy can wash the rest of you.”

Dutifully, Steve turns and kneels in front of Tony. Tony kneels too and moves the loofah over Steve’s arms and chest down to his stomach. He's gentle when he moves the loofah over Steve’s cock, knowing it’s still sensitive. When he finishes, he drops the loofah and his hands lift to trace the fading red lines left by the rope. 

Both hands come up to cup Steve’s face. “My sweet, beautiful baby boy.” He leans in and kisses Steve, lips just a light brush over Steve’s. “Ready for cuddle time?”

Steve smiles and kisses Tony. “So ready, Daddy.” 

They get out of the bath together, Tony drying Steve off first before himself. When he finishes, he gives Steve’s ass a smack. “Go on into the bedroom, baby. The blanket is already on the bed, just waiting for you.”

“You won’t be long?” There’s a hint of worry in Steve’s voice and his shoulders hunch in a little. 

“Not long at all, baby koala,” Tony smirks and strokes Steve’s chest. “Just gonna empty the tub and toss the towels in the laundry. Daddy will be in right after, so make sure to leave a spot for me.”

After another little smack to the behind, Steve scurries out of the bathroom. Tony goes back to the tub and hits the switch for it to drain. He grabs the towels and drops them down the chute and moves toward the door. 

When he peeks through the door, he sees a big red lump in the middle of the bed and he smiles. Steve has completely covered himself with the blanket and there’s just the smallest bit of blond fluff sticking out the top. 

He saunters into the room and calls out, “Where, oh where has my baby boy gone? I can’t seem to find him anywhere.” He hears a giggle as he sits on the bed right near the Steve-sized lump and sighs over dramatically. “Guess I’ll just have to pick a movie all by myself. I’m so sad. I was hoping I’d have a baby koala to cuddle with.” 

The blanket is flung off Steve’s top half and he wraps himself around Tony. “Here I am! I was hiding, Daddy. Did I scare you?”

Turning so he can get his arms around Steve, Tony pets his hair and kisses his cheek. “You sure did, sunflower. Did you pick a movie?”

“Yeah.” He nuzzles at Tony’s throat. “Princess Bride.” 

With Steve’s help, Tony joins him under the blanket and gathers Steve close. “Great choice, sunflower.”


End file.
